


You're A-drawer-able

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil decides it's time all the things Dan has left at his flat were put away in one little drawer together.





	You're A-drawer-able

Everyone has that one drawer in their house that is a complete and udder monstrosity. The drawer that you fling stuff in until you need to carefully open in a smidge and shove your hand in to push all the junk down so you can continue to open it. The drawer that is filled with random dead batteries and scribbled thoughts on ripped paper, random granola bar wrappers, a single earing, a coke bottle cap, and grossly enough, a used tissue. Everyone has it. 

Phil happened to have a drawer like that in his dresser, it was the one on the bottom right. The one he never used, yet it was the one that was the fullest. It had slowly become the junk drawer a month after he moved into his apartment. His mother told him it would happen, seeing as she was the one who helped bring all the boxes of his junk upstairs that day, she knew most of it would end up in a drawer when he should have just binned it. 

He never had another use for it. Never thought that he’d have enough clothes to use that many drawers. In the 5 months he’s been living there, he never thought he’d be sat in front of it with a bin bag ready to clean it. Then again, he never thought he’d also have gone around the flat collecting everything that his boyfriend had left around his flat to move it all into the one drawer. He always thought this space was going to be his alone.

Slowly, he picked up everything, looked over it, and decided if it was being thrown out or kept. He picked up a piece of paper with old video ideas on it. ‘dan and phil Christmas adventure layout’ was scribbled on the top of the page, then there was each of the 20 mini videos drawn out and connected to the order of the adventure. He smiled remembering the 2 days they filmed and edited all those videos. He remembers logging into YouTube on Dan’s computer and hitting “Save password” without a second thought. Knowing Dan was here for the long run, knowing that he could trust Dan with his work, his life, his job. That was also the weekend he decided to trust Dan with his heart. 

Dan never left anything at Phil’s parents’ house, he always came with a bag and left the same things, except the one time he took Phil’s sweater home “by accident”. He expected it to be the same when he moved into his own flat because now Dan only lived 10 minutes up the road at university. But no, Dan had a few shirts and some underwear and socks at Phil’s, they always ended up in the wash with his own things. Then one day he noticed a new tooth brush in the bathroom. And then there was new shampoo? He had 3 pillows on his bed instead of 2, there were movies he’d never bought in his living room, and a different cereal than the one he eats was in his cupboard. Dan was basically living there.

Once the drawer was empty he started to organize Dan’s things. He folded all his t-shirts and put them on the left. He matched Dan’s socks the way he liked them and placed them on the bottom of the left side, and he then folded his underwear and placed them above the socks. The drawer was tidy and very much not his anymore. 

In every single American Rom-Com he had ever watched, either with his mom in his old living room or with Dan on a tiny laptop screen in his bed, they always said having a drawer was the next step in a relationship. He always laughed at that concept. How could a drawer of crap mean so much? Well when the “crap” in the drawer happened to be a shirt the love of his life wore the first time they met or a pair of underwear he remembers slowly sliding down he lover’s thighs the first time they had sex, the drawer started to mean a lot more. 

He closed the drawer and smiled to himself. Dan would be at his flat soon. He had had a long day at school, meaning he was going to ask to have a shower and probably rummage around in Phil’s things looking for his own. Which would lead him to finding a drawer of his own and he’d probably cry. The boy cried at everything. 

He was giddy as all heck in the minutes before Dan arrived, he changed position on the sofa probably 100 times trying to look ‘casual’ for when Dan walked in with the spare key Phil gave him to keep safe. it started out that he had a key in case Phil locked himself out and ended up being his for when he was over when Phil wasn’t home. He took a deep breath and turned to the TV, trying to just focus and maybe get into the show so he could look like he was there for a while.

He heard the keys hitting the lock and Dan smacking the door with his shoulder as he pushed it open. He tried to wipe the smile off his face, but he couldn’t. 

“I’m here!” he called from the front room. He placed his bag in the bedroom and walked down the hall to see Phil. 

Phil turned and smiled at him. “hello beautiful, how was class?”

“Oh it was fucking great, you know, not tempted to drop out or anything.” He joked, rolling his eyes and leaning over the couch to hug Phil. “what’s with the smile?” 

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to see you too.” Dan kissed his cheek, making him blush. “can I go shower?”

“Yeah, all your stuff is in there.” 

“thank you.” He said before pulling his shirt off and walking to the on-suit bathroom. 

Phil went and sat on his bed with his laptop. He couldn’t stop thinking about how big Dan’s smile would be when he saw the drawer. He was going to be so happy. This place was his home now too, his escape from school and life, his happy place. Phil was so excited to share it with him. 

After about 15 minutes, Dan came stumbling out with a towel around his waist, humming the tune of a muse song. His hair was wet and curly. The water droplets on his tanned skin made him glisten as the light hit him. He was breath taking. 

He walked over and sat on the edge of Phil’s side of the bed. They just looked at each other for a minute, they did that often. They spoke with their eyes, Dan’s were saying how much he appreciated him and Phil nodded his head to let him know that he appreciated him too. 

He let out a huff and moved his laptop over, “feel better?”

“very much so. I always smell like books when I return from lecture.” Dan said, standing up and making his way to the chest of drawers. 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Dan stopped in his tracks and turned around, “Really?” 

“Look in the bottom right-hand drawer.”

Slowly Dan leaned down, holing the towel with one hand so he didn’t lose it and opening the drawer with the other. As soon as it was open he let out a long “aw”. He turned to look at Phil with his bottom lip stuck out like he was going to cry. “Is this my drawer?”

Phil got off the bed and walked over to him. “Yeah. This is your place now too.” He said before putting his hands-on Dan’s damp shoulders and kissing him on the lips. “I love you.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and hugged him tight. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” 

He knew. He’s always known how much Dan loved him. It was the same amount as Phil loved him back. They were meant for each other. They were meant to meet and be friends and fall in love. They needed each other. The world needed them together. And they were going to stay together for as long as they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! hope you liked the fic!! i'm in a fluff mood a lot lately so if you could comment stuff you'd like me to write i'd love to hear from you guys!!


End file.
